Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul
October 15, 2002 * April 17, 2003 * July 5, 2001 | rating = E (Everyone) | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay is similar to standard dueling rules, except that the Side Deck allows less than 15 cards, and is more for convenience of getting to cards for your Deck than switching between duels, as CPU duels are single duels rather than matches (with some exceptions in events). Gameplay Opponents are arranged in "tiers," with higher tiers unlocked from already open tiers. A tier may consist of 4 or 5 duelists. In order to advance, all duelists on a tier must be beaten a certain amount of times before the next tier can be unlocked. Beating a tier also unlocks certain in-game events, such as special cards that can only be received by beating that tier. Another important aspect of the game is its in-game calendar. On certain days of the week (not actual days, as the game does not support a real date function) in game, random events may occur, such as receiving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. Each time after finishing a duel, the calendar moves on to the next day. This is also the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card and also the first with the Egyptian God Cards, but they are completely unusable, and cannot be added to the Main Deck. There are 819 different cards in total, counting the Egyptian God Cards. The counter in the "Deck Edit" menu counts the total amount of cards collected, including multiple copies of a card you received. You can receive of upwards to 10000+ cards with the counter. Aside from the above, this game is nearly identical to Stairway to the Destined Duel except that the default animation speed is slower and you have the option of pressing and holding one of the buttons on the game console to speed it up. Duelists Tier 1 *Tristan Taylor (Cookie Deck) *Tea Gardner (Fairy Deck) *Yugi Muto (Cookie/Exodia/Dark Magician Deck) *Bakura Ryou (Zombie Deck) *Joey Wheeler (Cookie/Red Eyes Deck) Tier 2 Defeat all Tier 1 duelists 2 times each to unlock this tier. *Mai Valentine (Harpie/Winged Beast Deck) *Espa Roba (Machine Deck) *Mako Tsunami (Umi Deck) *Weevil Underwood (Insect Deck) *Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Deck) Tier 3 Defeat all Tier 2 duelists 3 times each to unlock this tier. *Umbra and Lumis (Trap Deck) *Strings (Marik-like Deck) *Rare Hunter - losing results in the loss of the "rarest" card in your Deck; may challenge the player randomly on certain days. (Exodia Deck) *Marik Ishtar (Discard Deck) *Arkana (Dark Magician Deck) Tier 4 Defeat all Tier 3 duelists 4 times each to unlock this tier. *Yami Bakura (Cookie) *Yami Yugi (Dark Magician/Exodia/Strategy Deck) *Shadi (Ancient Deck) *Ishizu Ishtar (Light Deck) *Seto Kaiba (Blue-Eyes/Power/Dragon Deck) Tier 5 Defeat all Tier 4 duelists 5 times each to unlock this tier. *Maximillion Pegasus (Toon/Eyes Deck) *Simon (Ultimate Cookie Deck) *Solomon Trusdale (Cookie/Exodia Deck) *Duel Computer (Deck designed to counter your Deck; usually a Mill Deck) When you reach the 5th tier, it is likely that only the Duel Computer is unlocked unless you fulfill all the conditions as mentioned. Maximillion Pegasus is unlocked by obtaining a Toon World card by password or booster packs. Shimon Muran is unlocked by winning the National Tournament held on November and Truesdale is unlocked after collecting all 819 different cards or beating Simon once. Also, by defeating Simon once, a copy of every card available in this game is added to your Trunk and the Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle is unlocked. Note that occasionally, Solomon Moto won't be unlocked and would remain unavailable even after you did the requirements in order to unlock him as this is a glitch that seems to happens randomly. If he isn't unlocked, you can't unlock him any other way unless you start a new game. Cards As more Tiers are unlocked, new Booster Packs will be able to be chosen to reinforce your deck. However, some packs will be unlocked only after defeating an opponent a certain number of times. On the other hand, Magazines are events that give you cards from two special "sets"; the Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! event happens every Tuesday of the week and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine happens every 21st of the month. There are 819 total cards, counting the 63 cards which don't have password (Egyptian Gods included). Like many previous and later Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it also uses the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Cards are kept in a Chest where they can be accessed through the Deck Edit in the Main Menu, and may be placed in the Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards that are added to the Deck do not go towards the 40 card minimum, but as there is not any kind of Fusion Deck in the Deck Edit, they are put together with the Main Deck. The game follows the May 2002 Lists, which did not include any Forbidden card. You will find here the list of the cards as well as their gallery. Booster Packs This game follows the real OCG booster packs with some slight variations and different covers (in the Japanese version it uses the same real covers). However, some of the special packs (namely the Millenium Puzzle ones) don't. Here is a list with the Boosters and their real-life packs (when applicable): Dark Magician→→Vol.1→→Available at the beginning of the game Mystical Elf→→Vol.2→→Available at the beginning of the game Red Eyes B. Dragon→→Vol.3→→Available at the beginning of the game Judge Man→→Booster 1 and cards from some Starter Boxes→→Win a total of 10 times Blue-Eyes White Dragon→→Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon→→Beat Yugi 20 times Exodia the Forbidden One→→Phantom God-->Beat Joey 20 times Tiger Axe→→Mix of Booster 2 and Booster 3→→Advance to Tier 2 Cyber Harpie→→Vol.4→→Defeat everyone in Tier 1, 10 times Gate Guardian→→Vol.5→→Have a total of 10 wins in Tier 2 Launcher Spider→→Vol.7→→Beat Mai 20 times Gemini Elf→→Mix of Booster 3 and Booster 4→→Beat Mako 20 times Garoozis→→Mix of Booster 5 and Booster 6→→Advance to Tier 3 Great Moth→→Vol.6→→Defeat everyone in Tier 2, 10 times Relinquished→→Magic Ruler→→Have a total of 10 wins in Tier 3 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon→→Pharaoh's Servant→→Beat Marik 20 times Battle Ox→→Mix of all sets with Booster in their name from Series 1→→Beat Umbra & Lumis 20 times Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon→→Premium Pack 3→→Advance to tier 4 Black Luster Soldier→→Dark Ceremony Edition→→Defeat everyone in Tier 3, 10 times Blue Millenium Puzzle→→n/a→→Have a total of 10 wins in Tier 4 Millenium Eye→→n/a→→Beat Kaiba 20 times Buster Blader→→Curse of Anubis→→Beat Yami Yugi 20 times Green Millenium Puzzle→→n/a→→Defeat everyone in Tier 4, 10 times Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle→→n/a→→Beat Simon or collect all cards Card List Cheats and glitches Faster play: When you're playing the rock-paper-scissors before starting a duel, hold R and don't let go until the duel begins. When the duel starts, the duel will go faster. This is like continuously holding the B button. Solomon Moto unlock Glitch: On some occasions, Solomon Moto isn't unlocked despite collecting every different card or beating Simon once. Most of the time, he is unlocked. In extremely rare cases, after a few months or years, Solomon Moto becomes unavailable, also without any known reason. The only way to fix this is to start a new game unless illicitly, you're using an emulator save state to reload an older save. Look at all cards: If you activate Prohibition, you can see all the cards available in this game, excluding the Egyptian God Cards though. Spear Cretin Glitch: Spear Cretin does not remove the card from your graveyard you target for special summon with its effect. No AI in the game can get past two Spear Cretin for this reason. Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest Glitch: Have Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest in your graveyard and then bring it back with Call of the Haunted or Premature Burial, then destroy the monster with a card effect. When this happens it will activate a glitch that will activate Sangan or Witch's effect twice instead of once. This is a faster way to get Exodia cards to your hand. Change of Heart Glitch: If you use Change of Heart more than once in the same turn (for example, by using it once, flipping Magician of Faith and returning it to your hand, and then using it again), only the last card you use Change of Heart on will return to your opponent's field at the end of your turn. The other(s) will remain under your control. Giant Trunade's Glitches * Snatch Steal Glitch: If you used Snatch Steal to take control of an opponent's monster, then you can use Giant Trunade to return Snatch Steal and you keep the opponent's monster. * Call of the Haunted Glitch: If you used Call of the Haunted to revive a monster, you can use Giant Trunade and the monster will stay in the field. Tribute to The Doomed Glitch: You can not activate Tribute to the Doomed if the card is set and you have no cards in your hand to discard, however, you can play Tribute to the Doomed without discarding a card when that card is the only card in your hand. Obelisk the Tormentor: To get Obelisk the Tormentor you must be able to have the Green Millennium Puzzle unlocked. After that, you can receive Obelisk. The Winged Dragon of Ra: The Ra God card can only be obtained by getting it in the Monthly Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine. Slifer The Sky Dragon: To get Slifer The Sky Dragon God card, unlock the Golden Millennium Puzzle Booster Pack. You will eventually get it. Duel "unknown" character: On May 1 (in game time, days may vary), a man will duel you. He states that if he wins he will take your rarest card. He will pick which card he wants (for example Blue-Eyes White Dragon). If you win, you'll gain 5 random cards. Control numbers on Skull Dice or Graceful Dice: Hold B to make the number higher or A to make the number lower. This works almost every time. Do not lose life points from Graverobber card: Once you play Graverobber, set the card instead of immediately activating it. Once the card is set, activate it and you will not lose 2000 Life Points. Duplicated cards via link: To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button, when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. There you have the original card and the traded card, plus your friend has both cards also. Password System Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. In this and many other games, a password screen allows these codes to be entered to unlock new cards. However, there are two conditions to this: *Certain cards will not allow their passwords to be entered. A good example is Chakra. *The player must not already have the card in his/her Trunk, Deck, Side Deck (or if the card isn't in this game), it will not go through and it will display an "ERROR" message. Promotional cards Japanese International As an added bonus for buying this game, three previously unreleased Holofoil Rare cards are included. Though not immediately available in-game, they could have their passwords entered immediately. Multi-player EDS supports 2 player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Eternal Duelist Soul. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Gallery EDS-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover DM5-Box-JP.jpg|Japanese cover External links * http://www.spriters-resource.com/game_boy_advance/ygoeternalduelsoul/ The Spriters Resource page] Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Eternal Duelist Soul